Presentation authoring programs have been utilized to create interactive frame-based presentations that integrate a range of multimedia resources that may be linked by hyperlinks. One issue often encountered by authors when using such programs is that it can be difficult to visualize and utilize resources in different locations within a presentation. For example, to create a hyperlink in a frame to a resource located outside of the frame, in prior presentation authoring programs a user had to enter the link destination via a popup window, by manually typing in a path and name of a target resource, by browsing a file system to select a target resource, or browsing an outline of the presentation in the pop up window for the target resource. This process of defining hyperlinks through the use of pop-up windows is time consuming and can decrease productivity, resulting in a less than desirable user experience.